1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a document management system and its method.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a document management system, it is realized by forming a fire wall for the outside. Internal security is protected by means for enciphering data.
In case of managing document data having high secrecy by a sharing system, a document management is performed on a group unit basis in which an accessing right has previously been limited or the accessing right or a key word is individually given to each document.
In the former case, however, an efficient sharing of document data is obstructed. In the latter case, it lacks flexibility of an accessing right range of secret document or secrecy is lost and it is impossible to flexibly cope with the operation when the document data is publicly disclosed.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a document management system which can flexibly cope with an accessing right range of secret document while efficiently sharing document data.
Another object of the invention is to provide a document management system which can flexibly cope with the operation when secrecy is lost and document data is publicly disclosed.
According to an embodiment of the invention, there is provided a document management system comprising: a document search service server connected to a client terminal through a network; and a data server, connected to the network through the document search service server, for accumulating documents, in which the document search service server searches the documents accumulated in the data server in accordance with a character train designated from the client terminal,
wherein the document search service server has: setting means for setting an access-limited character train and its password; and inhibiting means for inhibiting an access to the document including the access-limited character train at the time of the search when the access-limited character train and its password are not designated from the client terminal.